The Little Princess Theif
by StarBenderforFireBender
Summary: What if Ariel and Eric had two daughters beside just one. What if they were twins and what if they were kidnap on their birthdays? And what if...Stay with me here... one of them was a mermaid? Well, we'll find out when two pirate brothers, who get together for this special occasion, go and rescue the princesses. Will it be true love or just another thing for the princess to steal?


Fireworks shot up into the sky and lit the night sky up with many differet colors. Tonight was supposed to be a special night for the royal family. Their two daughters were coming of age and soon will be courted by all sorts of suitors but there was one catch about them. One was human and the other one was mermaid and they were both twins. The human princess that lived on land, looked like her father with her long black hair and sea blue eyes, she longed for the sea. The mermaid princess that lived in the sea, looked like her mother with long flaming red hair and sky blue eyes, longed for the land.

Both wanted to be the other while their parents kept them apart but they never fail to see each other once a day or week. Tonight though was a very special night since both sisters could be in the same place with one another and get to celebrate their birthday. Little did they know their happiness wouldn't last long and neither would they.

Now lets get along with our story and the first place we'll start with is the mermaid princess.

"Musa!"

A booming voice yelled through the castle calling for the young girl that was somewhere nearby.

A girl with flaming red hair sighed knowing she probaly did somethig she wasn't supposed to do and now she was busted for it. She swam towards the throne room to see the man who called her there.

"Yes Grandfather?"

Her grandfather had a long white beard and shoulder length white hair to show his age. As she neared he smiled warmly at her knowing the news he had was going to make her happy.

"What have you been up to today Musa?"

Musa groaned ad looked at her grandfather.

"Oh nothing much just been floating around here and there."

She laughed nervosly as she pressed her hands behind her back even further so her grandfather wouldn't notice what she had. He swam up to her and smiled.

"Well you should be very happy with the news have for you then my young one. Since today is your's and your sisters birthday,"

Musa looked up at her grandfather as he swam towards one of the opening to look out into the city while she was listening intently, "Me and your parents thought it would be a nice change if you and her celebrate it together this year. Since you both are coming of age."

Her eyes widen and her mouth turned into a smile as she accidently let go of the object wasn't her's to begin with. She swam over to him and enveloped in a hug as he chuckled.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! When do we leave? Do I still have time to do my hair? Or put on my nice sea shells or-"

He put a finger to her mouth so he can tell her when they were leaving and she swam off happily humming a happy tune. As she disappeard he notice an item on the floor, he picked up and saw it was a jeweled star burret and he sighed while shaking his head.

"My little princess theif."

* * *

A young girl sighed as she looked out onto the sea from her balcony trying to forget the latest suitor that came and visted her. He was so arrognant and selfish and only thought about himself. She just wished that her mother and father would give her a chance to met a guy she likes and not all of these stuck up princes that keep visting her. She felt like a prisoner in her own home and she remembered her aunt Jasmine talking about how she was going through the same thing at her age but she didn't want to go through this she wanted to be out in the open sea with her twin sister.

"Oh how I wish to be you Musa."

She heard a knock on her door and some one coming.

"Melody?"

She smiled knowing it was her aunt. She turned around to see her wearing a light blue dress and her hair up in a bun just like her mothers. Even though they weren't related by blood she felt obligated to call her aunt even if her and her mother were best friends.

"Yes Aunt Jasmine?"

Jasmine smiled at her as she walked out onto the balcony and stood beside her and took a deep breath in, smelling the salt in the air. She sighed deeply while Melody was playing with her hair while looking down.

"You know your mother is mad at me for giving you a pet tiger."

Jasmine giggled remembering when Raja attacked a suitor and he left with no bottom. She was laughing till her father came back and after he left. As she looked over at Melody she noticed her nervouse habit she put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"You know they're only doing this because they love you."

She snorted at her aunt's comment and stood straight up.

"Yeah if they loved at all they would let me choose who I want to marry not them. I'm just sick of this already."

Melody said as she pushed herself towards her room inside and saw her pet tiger, Sun, sleeping on her bed.

"I know you are but just remember your true love can come from any of them. So don't give up and plus it's your birthday."

Melody closed her eyes as she rememebered what day it was and know what it held for her and her sister. She opened them to only see her reflection in the mirror she was standing at.

"And plus you're mother told me she was going to let you and your sister celebrate it together! Isn't that exciting?"

Melody's eyes lite up with joy and her frown turned into a smile as she rushed over to her aunt to envolpe her into a hug and saying thank you over and over and over again and Jasmine laughed.

"Don't thank me. Thank your parents. They thought this would be a good birthday present for you this year."

Melody nodded as she ran to the door and opened it. She ran down the hallway to go tell her parents thak you but she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching..where I..was"

Melody couldn't finish her setence as she looked into grayish blue eyes and they were the most stunning eyes she ever saw. She couldn't look away even if she wanted and belive me she didn't want to. It was like she could stare into those eyes forever.

"Excuse me you okay?"

Melody shook her head and came back to relaity and nodded at him. He offered her his hand and she toook it gladly.

"Um yes. Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh it's fine and I'm Jim, Jim Hawkins."

"My name is Melody."

As they depareted ways Melody knew Jim Hawkins was meant for her but did he know that she was meant for him to?

* * *

"Is everything ready for the party dear sister?"

"Yes sister. Everything is indeed ready for the two princess's. Once they get in the center in their positions that's when we strike!"

A voice laughed in the darkness as another joined. Both girls were identicle, both with short blodne hair and one yellow eye on the right side of the first twin and a yellow on the oppisite side on the other twin. While the other was brown. These two sisters were very known pirates for getting what they want then going back and selling it, including human beings or mermaids.

"Yes and with two princess's we're going to be rich!"

"Very rich indeed."

"Now go to your post! We don't want any one to get suspicous to do we?"

* * *

Musa was still humming her tune as she brushed her hair daydreaming of being on land finally. She was finally going to be with her sister and instead of sitting on a beach and only having a few minutes to talk. And she was finally going to see her parents again after a year of not seeing them.

A dark shadow catches her attention as it's move over her kingdom and she had a strange urge to go up there and see it. As if on cue her fish friend, one of flounder's kids, came in to see her.

"Hey Musa. Happy Birthday!"

He said as he swam up to her while she was meserized but the object that was casting a shadow and a smiled form on her lips. As he looked between her and the object he knew what she was thinking, after all he was her best friend in the whole sea.

"Oh no! No way! You're not even allowed out of the kingdom let alone the castle with out an escort Musa!"

"Well then you're my escort for tonight then Guppy."

"What! No way! You have a party to get ready for!"

Musa rolled her eyes and turned to look at Guppy and saw his light blue eyes filled with worry and fear and she shook her head, trying to reassure her friend.

"We'll be back before any one notices I'm gone and plus I just want to see what it is nothing more."

With that said she started to swim off for the object of her attention and Guppy trying his best to catch up with her.

She finally came up above the water to see the object of her affection was actually a ship with red sails. She never seen a ship like this before even if she did come up here once or twice a week. She's never seen a boat like this in her sisters port before and so she dare to get closer look.

"Musa! Musa!"

Guppy called out to her as he saw her swimming towards the boat while he just wanted to go home under the sea, but he knew better when it came to Musa. She'll do something she wants and when she puts her mid to it you can't change her mind for nothing.

As she climbed up the ship she notice a dog was walking around with a man that had short brown hair and a red hat. Muscular and tanned skin, probaly sailing on the boat. The one thing the attracted her to him was how dark his eyes were and she sighed in content as she could stare at him all day.

"Come on Kale! It's Fiji! Paradise on paradise."

"I said it once before Sinbad I don't care for Fiji."

As he turned around to talk to a big black with out a shirt on and he was more muscular then he was. She hid to the side of the opening so she wouldn't be seen by him and so she turned back around to see his dog right there in front of her. He licked her face and she giggled as he continued to lick her.

"Spike? What are you doing over there?"

She gasped and dove for the sea but the dog grapped for the braclet that was around her very light blue tail fin. The dog turned around to see his master walking right next to him and was wagging his tail like a mad mad or mad dog.

"What do you have there boy?"

Sinbad took aout what looked like a sea shell braclet with dog sluber all over it.

"Was somebody here?"

He looked out into the ocean trying to find this mysteriouse person but he would get no such luck.

Musa sighed as she floated on her back to look at the stars while singing a tune to herself in a cloud of blissful content. She didn't notice a shipe blending in with the night sky coming closer to her.

"Musa come on! You have to get ready for the party or your grandfather is going to kill you!"

"Oh Guppy don't be such a Guppy. The party doesn't start 'till they light the fireworks until then we have plenty of time."

Guppy sighed knowing she wasn't going to budge until she was going to be late.

"Alright well, I'm going home just be careful Musa."

Guppy was starting to swim back to Atlantis when he heard Musa like bloody murder. He turned aroud and swam the fastest he's ever done but even then he was still to late. He heard her scream again but it was faint. As he came up to the surface the only thing he saw was a black ship disappearing and he dived again to go tell King Triton of the terrible news.


End file.
